The World Versus Me
by WindTori
Summary: I remember that day seven years ago, when my family and I lived on the outskirts of Alflitaria. The day we were forced to move out of our own home, due to racism against my tribe: the Selkies. Female Selkie and Male Clavat romance.


I remember that day seven years ago, when my family and I lived on the outskirts of Alflitaria. The day we were forced to move out of our own home, due to racism against my tribe: the Selkies. I remember my sister crying at the words of the men of the city. I remember the unpleasant warmth of the fire burning down our house. I can still see my mother's tear-streaked face, my brother patting her arm, and my father yelling for the men to leave us.

Our family has always been accused of stealing from others when their belongings went missing. Was it because Selkies have a bad reputation for being thieves? Or was it because the others were jealous of our naturally God-given looks and athletics? I may never know, but after that day, I learned this: the other three tribes hate Selkies. We belong nowehere.

That is the reason I distance myself from the villagers of my new home. They all acted nice, but deep down, they probably hated us, too. The only one able to get through my shell was that shorthaired Raccoon Tail Selkie boy of the Filoran Selkie family, Falro. But there was another boy, a Clavat that got through my exterior. There was something about him that made me open up; that made me believe his words.

Now I come to the day when I set out with the crystal caravan from Tipa. You, who have decided to read my life; I wish you to learn of the reason how the four tribes became closer.

Tipa's Crystal Caravan - Prelude

"Flo Tora! Hey! Flo Tora Recolli!" I turn my head to find my Owl Head sister running at me. I turn my back against the sun; it's morning warmth caressing my back. Today is my final day in Tipa. Tomorrow I set out in the Crystal Caravan with my sister, Flo Tara. "Tora, Mother has been looking for you! She said Father has work for you to do in the shop," Tara says, halting in front of me. The top of her head reached my eyebrows; she's quite short, and being my older sister, I'm surprised. Her attractiveness makes up for her height, however. Shoulder length silver hair and round green eyes makes heads turn wherever she goes. Not to mention her curvy figure; and her bust-revealing top.

"Is it that stupid shield for that Clavat boy?" I ask. I flip my long, loose ponytail of blue-gray hair over my shoulder. Tara's green eyes glare at my green eyes.

"Yes. The shield for Kohen of the Vestor Clavat family. He said he was coming this afternoon to pick it up. You haven't finished the bottom part yet," Tara tells me, tucking a strand of silver hair behind her ear. "Father will be mad if Kohen finds the shield unsatisfactory. He's paying us a lot."

"Get Father to do the rest. Today's our last day. We deserve rest," I counter, "Bad enough that I even agreed to make the stupid thing for a Clavat. Why the hell do they need shields anyways? Can't they just jump out of the way when a monster attacks? And why would they need shields for farm work? Trying to use it as a shovel?" Tara shakes her head.

"You Wolfies are so crude."

"By that you mean the only Wolfie in our entire family," I say, starting to walk back to the blacksmith. Tara follows.

"What about cousin Bal Dat? He's a Wolfie, isn't he?" Tara asks, holding out two fingers to let a golden-feathered bird to perch on. It let out a short song.

"He disappeared three years ago, remember? No one has heard from him since." We reach the Crystal, and Tara starts walking down the path to the merchant's house. "Where are you going?"

"To see Falro, of course," she says in a matter-of-fact manner. She places a hand on her hip. "I'm not going to stand around you and watch in boredom as you beat the crap out of a piece of metal with a hammer."

"Whatever. Blacksmith stuff is hardcore. You're probably too weak to lift the tongs," I tease. Tara shrugs.

"Well, at least I won't get soot all over me. See ya!" she cries and continues down the path. I watch her disappear around the corner, opposite of the alchemists' house. Already this early in the morning a Yuke sits on the front steps and makes some notes on a piece of paper.

I continue my walk back to the shop. The yellow cotton of my sleeves and skirt float behind me, revealing strong arms from blacksmith work and a pair of black shorts.

As you can already guess, my family's trade is blacksmith, a respectable profession. Father has taken Gan Noo (my older brother), and I as his apprentices. Flo Tara took the social-and-cooking job, like Mother. Though Gan Noo has been at the blacksmith work for longer than me, I am the better of the two. He is only learning to mend forged pieces, while I am learning how to forge defensive articles.

"Flo Tora! Where were you! You haven't finished this shield yet!" my father cries, pointing at the unfinished shield sitting in my work area. I place the apron over my head and pick up a sheet of metal, than I pick up my hammer.

"It's my final day, Father. I only went outside to see the sunrise," you say. "Why couldn't you complete the shield?"

"A true blacksmith doesn't stop until he is finished the job," my father says. His grown out green hair and gray eyes come from his Shark Eyes back round. He looks awfully young for his age(42). "Besides, I have to craft a sword for the boy. Even Miasma wonders why a farm boy would require a sword."

About two and a half hours later, I finished the bottom part of the shield and painted the Clavat symbol on Kohen's new shield. The black paint glittered against the white of the shield. I was attaching the leather straps to the back of the shield when a boy walked in. I could tell right away that it was a Headband Clavat; Kohen, the only Headband in the village. His brown hair and dark chocolate eyes matched his black and brown outfit.

He's odd-looking, in my opinion., for a Clavat. Honestly, why the hell do the other village girls swoon over him? All day long they hang out by the farm and watch him do farm work. But, unlike Selkies, Clavats are respected by Lilties and Yukes. That's a big boost when it comes to social-life.

Kohen scanned the shop, his eyes finally landing on me. I finish attaching the leather straps and push the shield across the table and to him. He looks at me with a surprised stare. "Were you expecting my father to make the shield?" I ask. He nods.

"Good morning, Flo Tora. I didn't think you made shields," he said in his voice that sounded somewhere between boyhood and manhood. "I apologize if I offended you."

"Not at all. I'll get Father. He has your sword." I walk into the back and see Father sleeping in a chair, the sword resting on a table beside him. On the hilt he engraved 'Kohen Vestor' in curvy letters. I sheathed the sword and brought it out to Kohen, who was waiting patiently, looking at an iron dagger I was crafting. I handed him the sword.

"Did you craft this?" Kohen asks, indicating the dagger. I nod, then sheath the dagger, placing it in a corner of the table. "So, how much for this?" he asks, pointing at his new shield and sword. I pull a piece of paper off the shelf.

"500 gil. 300 for the sword, 200 for the shield," I say. Kohen winces at the price of the sword. "Blacksmith is hard work. Plus it takes a long time."

"You're right. Thank you for crafting my shield. It's wonderful," he thanks, pulling out a purse of coins. He places it in front of me. "Here you go. 500 gil." Then he walks out, saying 'See you later!' as he walks back to the farm fields. Moments later, Ronald comes in. His white hair and beard are neatly combed, and his purple outfit was fresh.

"Ah, Flo Tora! Just the person I was looking for!" he says. "Is your father home as well?"

"He's sleeping. Mother's awake." Just then, my Raccoon Tail mother appears.

"Ronald!" she greets him. "Is there something we can help you with?"

"Actually, yes. I need to speak to you before I speak with your daughter," he says quietly. I nod. I push the curtains away as I walk into the kitchen and fix myself some bread and honey for breakfast. I begin to count the money Kohen gave me. Just as I counted out 500, noticing some leftover, Ronald comes in with my mother. Mother sits down next to me, a frown on her face.

"Flo Tora, you are aware that tomorrow you leave with the crystal caravan to go gather myrrh?" Ronald asks me. I nod, sweeping the extra coins back into the bag. "You are also aware, I believe, that your sister, Flo Tara, is to accompany you?" Another nod. Mother places her hand over mine, still warm from the fire.

"Tora, dear, there's been a change of plans," Mother says. "It seems Tara has… changed her mind about going with the caravan. Her love for someone has stopped her."

"Her… love for someone?" I question. Mother nods.

"Tara has fallen in love with Falro, and Falro with her. She does not wish to be separated from him," Mother says. I felt my heart stop. Will I go gather myrrh on my own? On my own, out in the world? "Tara made this decision last moon and told Ronald."

"Luckily, I have found someone else to accompany you on the journey," Ronald says, with a happy face.

"A Selkie?" I ask immediately, desperately hoping. Ronald shakes his head.

"No, Flo Tora. Not a Selkie. A Clavat. He is reliable. I'm sure he will do his best out there," Ronald answers. "Kohen Vestor and his family agreed last night that he will join you on the quest for myrrh." There was a heavy silence in the room. A _Clavat_ was to accompany me! And Kohen is that Clavat? I immediately lose my temper.

"How dare you send a Clavat to follow me! You, of all people, should know my hatred for the other tribes!" I lash out. Ronald remains calm, aware that this was coming.

"If you hate the other tribes, then why is it that your write to your Yukish friend who resides in Shella every moon?" he asks. I open and close my mouth, thinking of an excuse. Rasha is different from the other Yukes. She's a kind person who loves to study the heavens. And she's certainly not racist. "Flo Tora, not every Selkic thinks the way you do."

"What's that suppose to mean?" I demand. Ronald chuckles.

"Not every Selkie hates everyone else. Just like how not all Lilties are bent on taking over the world. Or like how not all Yukes are obsessed with finding a way to end the miasma problem. Or how all Clavats are made for hard work. Not everyone," Ronald says, looking into my green eyes, "wishes for the Selkies to return to the sea and remain there forever. There are good people out there, Flo Tora."

I sit at the table, letting every one of Ronald's words sink in. If people didn't want us Selkies to return to the sea, then why did my family and I get thrown out of our own home? "Name some. Other than yourself," I say. I cross my arms over my chest and wait.

"The Legio Lilty family, the Hurido Yuke family, everyone in town!" Ronald exclaims the last bit. "Even Kohen is a nice boy. Why, I remember the time when I told the children that your were coming here to live. He was so happy he had another person to play with. I remember him complaining how Falro wouldn't teach him how to do a back flip!"

"That boy? Kind? You make me laugh, sir," I spat. Mother kicks me from under the table.

"Has Kohen ever been rude to you?" Ronald questions. I think for a moment, than shake my head. Ronald simply smiles. "Then there should be no problem for the two of you to travel together. Good day." Ronald bows his head and pushes back the curtains, leaving the shop. Mother frowns at me.

"Flo Tora! You didn't have to be so rude about Kohen!" Mother yells at me, slapping my arm lightly. I shrug. "The boy is innocent. And can't you be more like your sister and accept other tribes?"

"More like Tara? She bailed out on this journey! She left me alone! She the reason why I have to travel with a Clavat!" I cry. Mother sighs.

"Yes, I agree that she should have at least told you she no longer wanted to go. But you should try to accept the other tribes." I grab the money sack and start to leave. "Where are you going?"

"Returning the extra money to Kohen. He overpaid by 200 gil," I tell her, walking away. I hear my mother sigh again as I walk out into the sunlight. I let my sandaled feet carry me to the path around the corner of my home, across the tailor's house. A young Lilty boy starts bouncing when he sees me, waving his tiny arms in greeting. I wave back, and then turn down the path to the farm fields.

I found Kohen with his sister, Amy, working on planting star carrots in the far left of the field. Along with the siblings was Kohen's fan club. Kohen lifts his chocolate eyes to meet mine, and smiles. He drops his hoe and jogs over to me. The other girls watch with a dream cloud hanging over them. "Hey, Flo Tora!" he cries. I merely wave and put my weight on my right foot, leaning to the side. "Can I help you? Did you need something from the field?"

"I don't need anything. I just came to return some money," I explain, dropping the brown leather bag into his hand. Kohen weighs the bag. "You overpaid by 200 gil," I continue, but Kohen takes my hand and places the bag of coins back where it started.

"Keep it. We might need it for our travels later on," Kohen says, smiling. I frown.

"Speaking of travels, you think you could've told me that you decided to accompany me. I was wondering why the hell a Clavat like you would need weapons and armor," I say angrily. Kohen gives me a lopsided grin.

"What? You don't like surprises?" he asks. I shake my head, my hair swishing a bit. "C'mon, I'm only hoping to make friends with you. You're so distant from everyone who isn't a Selkie, save for Ronald." I turn and walk away. At the path, Kohen grabs my wrist and whispers to me, "Flo Tara told me about your home seven years ago. I'm sorry to hear what happened."

I stop all movement, my wrist going limp. Kohen looks at me with sad eyes. "I really want to be friends with you. But I don't think you'll let me if you continue to hate the other tribes," he continues.

"What I feel is my own business," I declare, yanking my wrist from his hand. I sprint back to the blacksmith, past Gan Noo, who was bringing in firewood, and into my room, which I share with Tara. I dive for the bed, and bury my face into my pillow. What happened then… I don't want to remember it. It's too painful. I feel myself drifting off to sleep, I hear my mother calling me.

Later that day; Dusk 

I wake up, noticing the setting sun out my window, and drag myself from bed. The farewell festival begins in an hour, in honor of the new crystal caravan leaving Tipa tomorrow. I close the door behind me and make for the stairs, but stop when I hear hushed voices.

"Rah Sie, you can't be serious! A Clavat, traveling with my daughter!" I hear father say angrily.

"Zah Gett, it can't be helped. It's better that she goes with someone then no one at all," Mother argues with Father. Father sighs.

"Rah Sie, you know Flo Tora hates the other tribes, and yet you agree to let her go with a Clavat. Do you honestly believe that she's going to stop hating the other tribes just because she's traveling with that Clavat boy?"

"Not immediate changes, but slow changes over time. I have faith that Flo Tora will learn to respect the other tribes."

"Have you not forgotten? Seven years ago we were thrown out of our own home. Do you think Flo Tora would have such bad memory and forget what happened?"

"Of course Flo Tora would remember. Dear, our past and present helps us shape the future. We have to believe in her future and what she makes of it!" Mother says loudly. She breathes in a long breath, and then continues. "I know that chances of Flo Tora changing her… views are slim to none, but I think that Kohen may be able to help her." Another silence, and I still stand outside my door. "The festival starts soon. I'll go up to get Flo Tora. Bring Gan Noo and Flo Tara down to the Crystal. I shall meet you there." Chairs scrape against the wooden kitchen floor, and Mother ascends the stairs.

"Good afternoon, Mother," I say. Mother smiles, her young features glimmering from her own natural light. "Is the festival starting soon?" Mother nods, and we head down the stairs and out the door. At the Crystal, Flo Tara spots me and rushes to me, Falro tailing behind her.

"Flo Tora!" she cries. She flings her arms around me and hugs me. "I'm so sorry! I should've told you sooner, but I didn't find the guts to! I meant to tell you though, honest!" she confesses. I stroke her silvery hair.

"I forgive you. But I'm a bit hurt that you didn't tell me you decided not to go. Even if it was for a good reason," I say softly. I turn to Falro. "I trust you will take care of Flo Tara for me while I'm away?" Falro nods.

"I swear I'll protect her with my life," Falro promises me. I shake my head.

"Don't go making promises you can't keep," I say. Falro looks at me with question in his eyes. "I would make a promise that I'll come home with a full chalice, but what if something happened on the journey? I'd be breaking my promise."

"Don't be so negative, Flo Tora!" Flo Tara chirps. "You will come back, I know it!" I smile, watching the fire's light dancing on my sisters' face. Looking at her, she makes it sound like the world has no problems. That everything is fine. That Miasma doesn't threat our existence.

Towards the end of the evening, Ronald stands in front of the Crystal with the ancient book in his hands. Kohen and I kneel side by side and remain silent as Ronald gives us a blessing, his hand waving over my head then turning over to Kohen's. I later go to sleep in my bed, wondering if I will return to Tipa alive.

I find myself waving to the villagers next morning. Some of them crying, most of them cheering us on. Kohen smiles and waves at his fan club and hops onto the back of the caravan. I give the paopapmaus a light tap on the rear. He moves forward dragging the caravan after him. As we crossed over the bridge, a group of children run to us and push gifts onto our laps. Kohen laughs, and I smile at the children, thanking them. Kohen and I soon find ourselves outside the village, silence taking over as we travel over the somewhat bumpy road. Soon, we run into a group of Lilties. Doned in black armor, we immediately recognizing them as the caravan from Alfitaria. One of the Lilties steps up, introducing himself as Sol Ra. He raised the visor shielding is eyes.

"Are you new from Tipa?" he asks. I nod.

"Our first year out collecting myrrh. I'm Flo Tora Recolli. This is Kohen Vestor," I say, motioning to Kohen. He waves and smiles brightly. Slo Ra shakes hands with both of us, studying me closely as we gripped each other's hand.

"Did you live elsewhere before Tipa?" he asks, raising an eyebrow. I nod slowly.

"Your family does blacksmith, don't they?" Another nod. "I remember now! The Recolli family form Alfitaria! It's been too long! I came back from a myrrh trip one year and found that your family moved! How are you?"

"I'm fine. I study blacksmith under my father now," I say. Sol Ra nods excitedly. Kohen tilts his head to the side, looking confused.

"You know each other?" he asks. Sol Ra looks at him and smiles.

"Of course! Her father crafted my spear and gauntlets! They've lasted me for several years, and are still as strong as when I first got them!" Sol Ra waves his Halbred in Kohen's face and laughs. I laugh with him. "You won't find a better blacksmith with the exception of the one in Marr's Pass."

"Well, Tora here crafted my shield. I guess the art runs in the family?" Kohen suggests. Sol Ra laughs again.

"Right you are! Fine shield you have there. Say, Flo Tora," Sol Ra says, looking to me, "Why did you move away from Alfitaria? The place is so different from when you were there. Too quite for my liking. I liked it better when you ran around with the kids playing hide and seek." I don't answer. Finally, I give a small smile and reply,

"We felt like a change of scene. I'm sorry we didn't notify you," I lie. Sol Ra returns my sad smile.

"The tribes would have gotten closer if you stayed. The poor Selkie merchant there is having a hard time with our only Selkie family gone," he says. Then his mood cheers up. "Perphaps I'll visit your father sometime. I owe that much to a good friend like him."

"That I'm sure he'd appreciate," I saw, bowing to him. Sol Ra laughs and waves it off.

"And to you, I owe you and your friend a companion for advice. Stiltskin! Mog! Get over here!" Two Moogles, one dressed in bright colours and one letting his fluffy white fur stand alone, float our way. Stiltskin, the one dressed in bright colours, lands on the ground and does what seems to be a bow. Kohen and I return the gesture. "Do both of you know how to fight with your weapons?" Sol Ra asks. I nod; Kohen shakes his head. Sol Ra makes a clicking sound with his tongue. "A waste of Recolli work to not even know how to use it. Stiltskin here will teach you about magic and fighting in general."

"Pleasure to meet you," Stiltskin says. Mog lands on the ground next to me. "My friend Mog here will accompany you on your journey to offer advice. This fella's about twenty-something years old. Pretty young, won't you think?" Neither Kohen or I answer, so Stiltskin continues. "Alright, enough chit chat. Let's get to work!"

"No! No! No! Swing sideways, then twist your wrist and slash upward diagonally!" Stiltskin yells at Kohen. I cover my ears at the volume; Mog buries his head under the sand of Port Tipa. For a 78 year old Moogle, he yells loud… "If you swing in a cross, it will consume too much time, thus giving the opponent a very big opening! Leave the opening for the third swing, where the enemy will stagger from the second!" Mog's little purple wings flap at the volume. Kohen swings his copper sword like Slitlskin instructed, doing better this time. But the energetic Moogle isn't satified. "NO! You swing too slow!"

"I find it hard to swing at nothing," Kohen defends. I get up from my spot on the ground and detatch my Aura racket from my back. "What? Are you leaving?"

"No. I'll be your sparring partner," I say coolly. Kohen frowns.

"I don't need a girl to spar with."

"Your attitude sure changes when away from everyone in the village. Especially the girls," I fire back, squaring up my feet with my shoulders, bending my knees and holding my racket loosely in my hands. Kohen's anger only worsens.

"Go on, spar with her. Then you won't have to swing at air," Stiltskin says, liking my idea. "Breathe, relax. Or else your movements will only be sloppy." Kohen takes a deep breath, then reeling his sword to the side, he charges at me. He swings sideways, just as he was instructed previously before. I take a step back and execute a back flip. Landing a foot away from where I was, I take my turn and charge, taking my left hand away from the racket. My Aura racket shoots from low right to high left, causing Kohen to stagger back. He raises his shield, and then places his sword in front. I swing my racket left to right from where it was, knocking his first layer of defense away.

He reacts quickly, smiling as he brings his arm back and thrusts his sword at me. I do another back flip, then bounce off the sand with a bit of difficulty and front flip, slamming my racket down on his shield raised over his head. I set my feet on his shield and push off, landing a few meters away. I take my defensive stance again, this time setting my racket at a lower defense level. A blue ball of energy engulfs me as I focus my energy. Kohen takes his shield away and holds his sword out.

I feel my limit crack, and leap forward, knocking his sword away for a second time. Our faces become dangerously close as my feet touch ground, but it doesn't last long. I turn my left shoulder to his chest and ram into him, pushing him off his feet and flying across the sand. Resuming my defensive stance once again, Stiltskin nods his head in approval.

"You've obviously had combat experience before," he observes. I nod. Experience comes from travel. In this case, the journey was from Alfitaria to Tipa, seven years ago. Kohen gets up, groaning at a bruise I expect.

"How does it feel to spar with a girl?" I ask, extending my hand. He slaps it away and lifts himself off the ground. As he walks to the caravan parked not far away, I yell to him, "Hypocrite! You're a liar, just like the rest of them!" I untie the leather hair tie from the end of my long hair and drag my fingers through it, relieving any knots. Mog lifts his head out of the sand and flies to Kohen, who is now removing his shirt to find a bruise forming on his chest.

"You went a little hard on him, don't you think?" Stiltskin asks. I shake my head and continue to comb my hair. The elderly Moogle sighs. "I know he insulted you for being a girl, but honestly, he at least didn't insult you for your race."

"He probably would have if he had the nerve to," I reply angrily, seating myself on the wooden dock. "Selkies are always criticized. Everyone knows we belong to the sea. Even Kohen."

"I sense that he just gets frustrated easily. Probably did not mean any harm."

"How can you have such an understanding when you just met him?" I ask. Mog is helping Kohen bandage his wound. Both laugh at the miserable attempt. "Everyone back home adores him. 'He's such a good boy!' 'Heaven must have sent the Vestors an angel!' 'His looks rivals that of a god!' Honestly, it's always praising! Never does he make a mistake!"

"But haven't you thought of the pressure he's under?" Stiltskin replies. I lower my eyes to find the water, rippling softly from the rocks. "He receives much praise, yes, but when you receive praise, you often feel the urge to do even better. You feel pressured to. If not, the praise stops, and it is harder to move on. Perhaps now that there isn't many people around, he finally feels he can loosen up a bit."

"How would you know this?" I snap. Hugging my knees close to my body, I don't want to admit that the stupid ball of flying fluff is possibly correct.

"When you've lived as long as I, you will have learned many things, something we call wisdom. Moogles live for a long time, and during that time, we learn as much as possible. I have learn from first hand experience what the boy must be feeling right about now," Stiltskin explains. "Go talk to him. Perhaps you will learn something about him that no one else knows."

"Selkies are hated by everyone. There's no point in talking to another hater."

"How do you know? You were already wrong about him being perfect. You could be wrong about him hating Selkies," the Moogle says, smiling. He floats to be eye level with me. "Give it a try. Not everyone hates Selkies."

"_Not everyone wishes for Selkies to return to the sea and remain there forever."_ Ronald's words rang like a crystal bell in my ears, echoing over and over again. For a second, I was going to just sit there and not take Stiltskin's advice, but my body decided against it. I stood up, washing my hands with the cold water before going over to Kohen. Mog drops the bandage and flies away as I approach. Kohen seems to have calmed down a bit. I pick up the bandage and start wrapping it around his chest.

"Thank you. I appreciate it," Kohen thanks. I stretch my arm around his back, passing the roll to my other hand.

"You're certainly in a better mood than before."

"I'm sorry about that. I just get frustrated easily," Kohen says, running a hand through his shiny hair. "I feel so pressured at home to do well in everything. So losing… I kind of don't take defeat very well."

"I can see that," I say, tying the bandage as one thought drifted through my head. _That fluff ball was right. Damn it._

"Have you ever felt pressured to do well? It's tough to keep up to parental standards, isn't it?" Kohen asks. _If you mean by keeping up to Selkie standards, than hell ya._

"Not really," I lie. I place my left hand behind me and lean on it, bring up my right knee to rest my other hand. "You don't have to keep up to people's standards. It's your life; decide for yourself." Kohen smiles at me.

"Your sister was right, you speak your mind, regardless of the others feelings," he says, getting up. He reached into a bag on the caravan.

"Deal with it. We're traveling together for hell knows how long," I reply, smirking at his back. He throws me a stripped apple. I scrunch my nose at the rep and yellow fruit. Kohen gives me a strange look.

"Don't you like stripped apples?" he asks, biting into his. I slowly take a small bite.

"You Clavats may love them, but we Selkies find them okay…" I say, the overly sweet taste of the apple filling my mouth. By the time I'm halfway through my apple, Kohen is already reaching for another. Mog and Stiltskin are eating rainbow grapes. I soon finish my apple, and not wanting another, I start a small fire. I pull out my sleeping roll and set it 2 meters from the fire, slipping myself inside. Kohen sets himself up not far away from me.

"It's not dark yet, so why go to sleep so early?" he asks. I turn in my sleeping bag, m back facing him.

"I'm tired, leave me alone," I say. "We start traveling tomorrow, so I suggest not staying up too late." And with that, I fell asleep.


End file.
